


Viewing the Beyond

by CreativeName459



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Characters Watching the Show, I can’t really think of anything else, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeName459/pseuds/CreativeName459
Summary: The bat family and others are transported to what looks like a movie theatre by some strange individual. Why did he bring them there? To watch some TV obviously, and what better to watch than the dark knight of the distant future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Viewing the Beyond

I’m a massive fan of the whole characters watch their show/ movie or play their video game type of story. I’ll spend hours reading on their reactions to their own lives from a newly presented third person perspective. Recently I gained a recent craving for Batman Beyond, my favorite show of the DCau, and naturally I went searching for one of these stories. The idea of the bat family watching an older Bruce mentoring the young Batman sounds awesome... but no ones actually done it yet. As of right now I don’t really trust my ability to write such a story so I’ve come to the masters... of whoever is actually willing to try It. 

I have a couple of stipulations for the basic setup 

1\. It’s everything from the start of the series to the movie to the last episode of season one of Justice League Unlimited, if anything the reactions to those last two are probably the most important 

2\. Either those viewing are the DCau’s bat family, the founders of the league, and a few others based off the authors choice, it’s the bat family of Young Justice accompanied by the core members of the team, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam... I like him. Or it’s the bat family of the comics, with Duke, Cassandra and others accompanied by Superman and Wonder Woman

3\. I really don’t have anything besides that, I trust whoever decides to actually do this to do it well, just send what you make to me ‘cause I wanna read it


End file.
